The Thirst for Blood
by The loveless Alchemist
Summary: A vampire named Max who lives with the best couple Bella and Edward along with two others named Paul and Alexandria! Max meets his match Named Krystal...But shes not a vampire but human.
1. Chapter 1

The Thirst for Blood

**The Thirst for Blood**

**Intro**

I could feel it in my fangs. The thirst for human blood. Not just any human but her, Krystal. The thirst got stronger as I sat next to her in class. Why was it so strong, usually I could go almost all week without the thirst for the blood? For some reason it was stronger then ever. I sat tensely in my seat. I had to talk to Edward when I got home…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

The day started out just fine just like ever other day. Then at lunch I saw a girl I had never seen before. She must have been new. She sat at a table across from where my "Family" and I sat.

She seemed to notice us. We kind of stood out…

My "Family" didn't even look alike, even if our cover was we were adopted…

We still didn't look alike… It's only a cover after all…

She was talking about us, which wasn't unusual for people to talk about us…

She saw me staring at her and she quickly looked away…

I couldn't help but stare at her. With her long brown hair and her beautiful features they just caught me…

What was wrong with me?

I wonder if Edward knows what to do about this…

I sat in class at the desk I where to share with someone, not just any someone that girl…

As if on cue she came through the door and went up to Mr. Laurent with her eyes on me. Mr. Laurent signed her slip…

Just by her passing me it bothered me. For some reason something about her just made me want to…

She didn't stare at me after that furious face I must have given her. She didn't even look up once as she sat down in the seat next to me…

I felt it again that urge to just jump on her and feast on her human blood…

I really had to ask Edward when I got home…

I leaned away from her as far as I could to try and get the feeling to go away…

It just would not stop…

I could feel it in my fangs the thirst for blood. Not just any blood…Human blood…Her blood…

I held my hand in a tight fist at my side helping me fight the urge I had…

No matter what happened through I could not take my eyes off of her. She finally looked up to me with her beautiful blue eyes. She turned away quickly from my glance…

The bell then rang and I was out of there in a flash…

Leaving her staring at where I was no longer in awe behind me…

I needed to talk to Edward…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Being a vampire came in handy sometimes…

I ran as fast as my vampire feet could carry me…

Where was I running…

Back home…

Somewhere else maybe…

I had no thought of where…

All I knew was I was running very fast to a destination that I was not thinking of…

I finally stopped seeing where I was…

Home…

I walked through the front door to see Edward with a smile on his face…

"So you found "Her" Huh?"-Edward

"What do you mean "Her"-Max

"Your match!"-Edward said still smiling

"You're kidding? This is what its like??"-Max

"Yes Max it's exactly what it's like!! Have I ever told you the story of Bella and me?? Of course I haven't! I forgot!"-Edward said with a laugh

I got so annoyed of him reading my mind before I said anything…

"I heard that…Now…Where should I star…Ah yes the beginning… Bella and I started off just the same as you and…Krystal…"-Edward

"Hey would you stop that!!"-Max said angrily

"No…Anyway…"-Edward

Edward continued his story telling me how he fled away but yet couldn't help but come back to Bella. I never really heard his side of the story much. Usually Bella told me the story and left out a lot obviously…

There's a lot I didn't know about him and Bella…

I listened closely as the story came closer to the present…

"Now that I've told you…What are you going to do?"-Edward said with a smile already reading my mind and knowing my answer

"Well I guess there's no need to run, now is there? So I guess I'll just make it known!! I'll get to know her and who knows maybe we'll end up like you and Bella, happy as can be!!"-Max

"Oh I have no doubt that you will!!"-Edward

Edward paused for a moment…

"Oh where's Alexandria and Paul?"-Edward

"I don't know they left school at lunch!!"-Max

I knew those two all too well! They were probably off making out or something…

I shuddered at the thought…

They are always making out or something! And somehow it's always in front of me!! Paul kind of reminds me of Emmet but smaller in muscles and smarter…

"Sorry about that kid!!"-Edward

"UHG!!"-Max said and I stomped off toward my room

Bella walked gracefully down the hall…

"Hey Max! You seem down!!"-Bella said concerning like a mother

"UHG!!"-Was all I could say as I opened my door and went in

I could hear Edward tell Bella what was up! Next thing I knew there was a knock on the door…


End file.
